1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic card connectors, and more particularly, to an all-in-one card connector capable of preventing a card from erroneous insertion therein and of allowing insertion of one card at a time only.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional all-in-one card connector compatible with a variety of electronic cards allows insertion of the same. To prevent insertion of multiple cards from erroneous access, another conventional all-in-one card connector allowing insertion of one card at a time only was invented.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,321 disclosed an all-in-one card connector allowing insertion of one card at a time only. This all-in-one card connector having a movable guide member mounted to bilateral sides therein is operated in such a way that the movable guide member is moved upward and downward to block the entrance of the card connector to prevent other cards from entry into the card connector after one card is inserted.
However, in the above design, the insertion-allowable card must overrun or underrun the movable guide member, such that the movable guide member needs much space for the upward and downward movement and the thickness of the whole card connector could not be lessened. In addition, the above design fails to prevent the card from erroneous insertion.